


Manic

by imaginationtherapy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Mania, Mental Illness, Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginationtherapy/pseuds/imaginationtherapy
Summary: Why can't you write, they ask me.Because my mind is too loud.





	Manic

**Author's Note:**

> I think there needs to be a "graphic depictions of mental illness tag"...

Technological death invites muse to play;  
Whirlwind of thoughts throw her out.  
Instant replay, constant color keeps us deaf to muse’s freeing power.  
Or do I seek to distract myself from the demons I fear inside? Am I more afraid of the truth creativity unleashes than the saltine crunch of someone else’s laundered ideas?

Technological life lets muse have voice;  
Self-deprecation chokes her scream.  
Scrolling faster, constant motion kills ideas. Information overload.  
Or is it safer to mute the voice inside, to keep the lion locked in Daniel’s den? The intensity inherent keeps me away even thought it might be the one think that keeps me sane.

I fear the power from the poet within.


End file.
